


A demons true colors

by Depressedhoe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Implied Sexual Content, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Summary: When Levi shows you what a demon can truly be like.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning just in case for emotionally abusive behavior. Hope you guys enjoy!

When Levi finally confessed it felt like a dream come true. You were so excited to finally have the shy, sweet boy you had come to love confirm that it wasn’t one sided. Little did you know that this dream would soon become a nightmare. 

You had just been spending time with him in his room like normal. He had asked you to come watch another anime marathon with him. Apparently watching the entire series of TSL the other three times just wasn’t enough. You were only about halfway thru the third season when you started to get tired. You loved hanging out with him like this, but you just couldn’t get into the show as much as him. But not wanting to miss an opportunity to spend time with him, you did your best to stay awake and seem excited. Two more episodes in and you were fighting not to yawn.   
It was then you decided to let your head rest on his shoulder. You felt him stiffen up immediately. Worried that you might have made him uncomfortable, you started to get back up. That is until you felt him wrap an arm around you, pulling you back to him. “It’s not fair you know?” he whispered. Looking up you could see the rosy blush growing across his cheeks. He was so cute when he got flustered. You couldn’t help the smile that slipped. “You shouldn’t act so cute when we’re alone like this.” He finished off his thought. You couldn’t help but to tease asking him why not?

“B-because…. I…I reallylikeyouanddon’tknowifIcankeepholdingback.” His words were so rushed you almost couldn’t make out what he said. Almost. Now it was your turn to blush. He had just confessed that he likes you! Mustering up the courage you decided to let him know that you felt the same way. He looked at you as if he couldn’t believe it. Before you could take the time to get a good look at how his smile lit up realizing that you meant it, his lips were on yours. It started so sweet and loving. As if you both were trying to pour the feelings you had into it. It didn’t take long till the kiss turned heated though. 

Next thing you knew you were both laying naked his bed, panting to catch your breath. It had all happened so fast you were still spinning from all the emotions. You were just so happy that you felt as if nothing in the world could bring you down. That was until Levi got up to head to the bathroom. In your dreamy state you thought he was just going to go pee, maybe even be nice enough to grab you a towel to clean up with. Once he reappeared though, things took a turn you didn’t see coming. “What are you doing? Shouldn’t you get dressed and head back to your own room?” He asked flatly. You felt like you had whiplash. What happened in the whole three minutes he was gone? 

You were unsure of what to do. Slowly you got up and started to get dressed. Maybe he was just still embarrassed seeing you naked? It had been the first time and you knew how shy he could get. With that hope in mind you made your way over to him, leaning in to give him a goodnight kiss, when he turned away. “what do you thinking you’re doing?” his eyes matching the coldness in his voice. You stepped back, shocked. It was like a completely different person was sitting in his chair. You explained that you were just trying to give a kiss before heading out. He rolled his eyes and scoffed “Don’t bother. I don’t need some no body normie trying to hang all over me. Now get out.” 

Tears started to roll down your face as you just stood there, staring at him completely shell shocked. “I told you to get out, didn’t I?” he sneered. Sobs racked your body as you tried to get an explanation from him, choking out words as best as you could. He let out a long sigh, looking down at you as he stood. It looked almost as if he pitied you in that moment. “What part of this don’t you get? I knew you were in love with me and I used you. I don’t really have feelings for you and now that I know what it’s like to be with you, I’m not impressed. So now that I’ve had my fun, I’m done.” Every word spoken driving the sharp pain in your chest further and further into your heart. “Now for the last time. Get out.” That was it. You felt your heart shatter. Getting up and running out of him his room, you felt as if you were suffocating. Every intake of air getting harder to take. When you finally made it back to your room, you collapsed to the floor. Hyperventilating and crying out till you could feel your eyes burning. Your body felt cold as you ran out of tears. How would you face him or anybody else after this? You really should’ve listened when that angel warned you not to trust demons.


	2. Mammons comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon comes to check on you and isn't happy with the events that took place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! Rape/non con in this chapter!! Please proceed with caution if you are triggered by this!!!!

You had locked yourself in your after the events with Levi. You figured you must have run out of tears as you curled under the blanket on your bed. When a loud knock at our door broke you of the thoughts swirling through your mind. 

"Oi! Open up already! Why's your door locked?" Mammon yelled from the other side. You were unsure if you should let him in. On one hand Mammon had always been there for you, but you always thought you could trust Levi as well. Look what that got you. Could you trust any of them? They were all demons and brothers. Maybe they had all been fooling you? Before you could finish your internal debate. "Hey! open this door up before I break it down!"

You knew he would. Slowly making your way to the door, you let out a deep sigh before unlocking the door just to turn and run back to the comfort of your bed. Mammon let himself in hearing the lock turn. "Jeez human. You shouldn't have kept the great mammon waiting like that. Next time you should be at the door ready to greet me before I even get here." Of course you thought. Typical Mammon. It almost made you smile to hear him ranting on as usual. Almost. It made it seem like maybe everything that had could've jut been a bad nightmare. Like everything was still normal.

Seeing you with tear stained cheeks and red eyes, Mammon was quick to break any illusion that it didn't happen. "What are you crying for? You look like shit." You couldn't help the sad laugh that escaped you. What else could you expect from him. He did take you by surprise as he sat down next to you, wrapping an arm around you shoulders. He looked at you with furrowed eyebrows. 

Suddenly the tears started to flow once again. Sobs once again wracking thru your body. You explained to him what happened with broken words and shaky breathes. It took everything you had to force the words out of your throat. You were sure that they were going to choke you at a couple points. Mammon sat unusually still as you relayed the events to him. Glancing up at him once you finally manged to finish, you saw he had transformed into his demon form. You tried to pull back from him but noticed his grip on your shoulder became stronger. 

"That bastard! How dare he?!?" Mammon was seething. You felt yourself relax sightly. Although you weren't sure of the reaction you were looking for, you were still relived to see he was on your side with this. The brothers had such a strong bond that you weren't sure if you were honest. "I'll kill him! You're MY human! He no rights to touch you. Only I can do that!" You blanched at his words. What? He was only mad that Levi had gotten to you first? Your head started to spin again. No. No way that's what he meant. Right?

Wrong. You were so wrong. As he turned and pushed you to the bed, you realized that. It couldn't have taken him more than a few seconds before all your clothes were torn from your body. You laid there bare pinned beneath him. His breathe was ragged as his eyes roamed over you. He snarled as he noticed the marks littering your neck the Levi had left. "That asshole thinks a few marks makes you his? HA! I'll show you both exactly who you belong to."

You struggled to escape his grip on you only to be met with a harsh slap across your bottom. You screamed out partly from the pain and partly hoping someone would hear. Mammon was quick to place a hand over your mouth, effectively ruining any chance of someone coming to rescue you. You watched wide eyed and helplessly as he pulled himself from his pants. You tried to shake your head only for his hand to move down to your throat. "You should feel honored to have the chance to be with the great Mammon. I'm going to replace every mark with my own. Cover every bit of his scent he left on you. You are MINE."

You let out another choked sob as he rammed himself into you. It was so much more painful than with Levi. He had at least prepped you for what was coming. Mammon didn't slow his assault. He continued to pound into you as hard and fast as he could. His grip on your hips causing his nail to dig into your flesh. You gripped at his wrist where his hand was still wrapping around your throat. Trying desperately to get him to ease up his grip. He just growled at your actions. Gripping tighter, cutting off all air flow. Your vision started to get blurry as you gasped out trying to get even the smallest bit of air to your lungs. It didn't take long for everything to go black. 

You awoke with a piercing headache and your body feeling numb. That is till you tried to move. Every part of you screaming out for you not to move. Looking down at your battered body, you saw blood dried and cum on the sheets between your legs. Bruises littered all over you. As your head caught up with what had happened your eyes started to dart around in search of the man that had done this to you. Luckily it seemed he left after he was done with you. Carefully as you could you curled yourself into a ball. All of the emotions hitting you. You were nothing to any them. The realization sent you spiraling back into depression. You knew you had to find a way to escape this place before the others could get to you. But for now you wallowed in self pity. Planning would have to wait until you bring yourself to move again.


End file.
